tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Soshi Sentai Ceroyuhger
''Soshi Sentai Ceroyuhger ''(双子戦隊チェロイジャー) - Futago Sentai Cheroijā), translated as''' Element Squadron Sorcerer Ranger, is the fan-made season of Super Sentai and it`s 5th fan-made EX Super Sentai series entry and an anniversary season of EX Super Sentai. This series is predeced by Memory Sentai Doubleranger and succesed by Kurashikku Sentai Retroranger. This fan made series is created by SentaiFantanic2003/SentaiRiderRanger. This series is aired on TV Asahi at 7:45 p.m. This series is about a squad of magic sorcerers summoning the elements and protecting the Wonder Lands from the Dragon Dacker Clan. This is a magic/element/knight/sorcerer themed season. The series joined Kamen Rider Magic in the Super Hero Time block on 6/2/2025, replacing Memory Sentai Doubleranger. Following the final episode of Kamen Rider Magic, joined Kodaiunger in Kamen Rider Chrome the block. After Ceroyuhger's finale, Kurashikku Sentai Retroranger joined Kamen Rider Chrome in the Super Hero Time line-up. This show was also aired and dubbed in South Korea as ''Power Rangers Wonder Sorcerers (파워 레인저 원더 마법사 Pawoleinjeo Wondeomabeobsa) Plot Characters Rangers ''Main article: Ceroyuhgers Memory Sentai Doubleranger (Team-Up Movie) Main article: Doublerangers Kurashikku Sentai Retroranger (Team-Up Movie) Main article: Retrorangers 70`s Rangers 60`s Rangers Mahou Sentai Magiranger Sejiuu Sentai Gingaman Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Choushinsei Flashman (30) Kamen Rider Wizard Kamen Rider Chrome Kamen Rider Magic Allies Element Castle Of Guardians * Master Father Daoan * General Sidekick Himo the Lion * Sorcerer Of Gods Vevuias * The Element Guardians Civillains * Angel Guardian Mui * Angel Guardian Opia * God Guardian Gano * God Guardian Baga * Great Dragon Gerroru * Pixie Fairy Peris * Great Genie Toku Heroes * Kurashikku Sentai Retroranger * Memory Sentai Doubleranger * Ninsoku Sentai Carninger * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Chrome * Kamen Rider Magic * Mahou Sentai Magiranger * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Sejiuu Sentai Gingaman * Choushinsei Flashman (30) Cameo Appearances * Kurashikku Sentai Retroranger (Team-Up Movie Cameo) Villains Dragon Dacker Clan Leaders * First Lord Cachkao Ora * Second Lord Ducaker De Lura * Third Lord Zurato Fera * Last Lord Daihigra Jun Borus General and Notable members * Dragon Prince Helara Drao * Dragon Queen Encafusi Yura * Dragon Wizard Beast Payruspo * Dragon Princess Lusahine Nia * Dragon Doctor Voodoo Mask * Alternate Prism Prince Nirea Iso Sting Of Poison Army * Fang Bat Gara Hura * Vemon Cursed Dora Gan * Dark Cobra Knight Tutahis Lou Evil Mecha * Curse Gattai Dackganer * Undead Skeleton Horse * Evil Cerojukin Other Villains * Galactic Foura Ka (1-2) * Snapdragon Kun Haner * Father Buro Ha * Child Vufa Tua * Land Of Undead Master Mogan Para * Evil God Of Undead * Prince Lutotis Hanganer * Camouflage Slicer Foran Baga * Neo Captain Zahab * Neo God N Ma Monsters Dacker Dragons * Life Dragon (2) * Wind Dragon (3) * Electric Dragon (4) * Rock Dragon (5) * Underground Dragon (6) * Water Dragon * Hypno Dragon * Crystal Dragon * Earth Dragon * Drown Dragon * Infected Dragon * Fire Dragon * Void Dragon * Lock Dragon * Greed Dragon * Poison Dragon * Zombie Dragon * Venom Dragon * Thunder Dragon * Demon Dragon * Nightmare Dragon * Galaxy Dragon * Brainwash Dragon * Emotion Dragon * Copy Dragon * Quicksand Dragon * Bug Dragon * Storm Dragon * Swamp Dragon * Nature Dragon * Hate Dragon * Swap Dragon * Shadow Dragon * Blood Dragon * Death Dragon * Hell Dragon * Curse Dragon * Black Hole Dragon Final Dragon Beasts * Giga End Dragon Faragikina Mun Grunts * Dacker Srinakers Evil Rangers Dacker Knights Main article: Dacker Knights Other Evil Rangers * Fake Ceroyuhgers Arsenal + Mecha Main article: Arsenal (Ceroyuhger) Transformation Devices * Sorcerer Symbol 'Speller * Magic Symbol Speller * Dacker Symbol Speller Multi-Use Devices * Element Symbol Medal * Wishing Star Symbol Medal * Guardian Wizard Symbol Medal * Magic Symbol Medal * Dacker Symbol Medal Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Element Wand * Element Dragon Spear Sidearms * Fire Blazer * Water Blazer Ranger Weapons * Fire Sword * Water Fins * Life Wooden Spear * Thunder Bolt * Air Fan * Magic Lion Wand Team Bazooka * Ultra Shine Blaster Other Weapons * Dacker Void Sword * Black Hole Blaster Power-Up Mode * Wishing Star Form Red Ranger Form * God Of The Guardians Wizard CeroRed Mode Mecha Element Guardian System * Soshi Gattai Cerojukin * Fire Dragon * Earth Giant * Water Mermaid * Thunder Hawk * Air Unicorn Magic Temple * Maho-no Gattai Lionjuken * Magic Lion Land Of The Earth System * Seikatsu Gattai Golemjuken * King Golem Movie-Exclusive Mecha * Star Angel Pegasus * Golden Panther Team Combinations * Soshi Maho-no Gattai Cero-Lionjuken * Soshi Seikatsu Gattai Cero-Golemjuken * Maho-no Seikatsu Gattai Lion-Golemjuken * Majikku Hoshi Gattai Dai-Sorcererjuken Movie Exclusive Combations * Soshi Memory Gattai Cero-DoubleRobo * Soshi Gattai Light-Cerojuken * Soshi Gattai Golden-Cerojuken Episodes # Wish 1: May The Magic Symbols Awakened! # Wish 2: Even A One Gem Lights Up. # Wish 3: The Quest Of The Legend. # Wish 4: Our Magical Backup. # Wish 5: Rare Symbol. Lost Into The Deep. # Wish 6: Sad And Lonely Times. # Wish 7: The Prettiest Star Believes In. # Wish 8: Death And Infected Power # Wish 9: Clash In The Darkness # Wish 10: Cachkao Ora`s Final Wish # Wish 11: A New Lord Of Void # Power Final: The Forces Of The Magic United. The Last Hope! Songs * Let`s Make A Power Into The Starlight! (Theme Song) * Shine Upon A Light (Ending Song) * Make The Starlight Even More Magical! Legendary Cerojukin! Soundtracks See also Power Rangers Magic Knights - ''Power Rangers counterpart. See comparison page. Category:Super Sentai Category:Sentai Season Category:EX Sentai Season Category:Tokusatsu Category:Series Category:Soshi Sentai Ceroyuhger